Gundam Thought's
by Sailor Centauri
Summary: These are the thoughts of my gundam characters, as they think about the past, present and future
1. Katrina's Thoughts of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and so on, but I do own Katrina Monroe whose thoughts are here.  
  
Scene: Beside a ruined building in the centre of a destroyed town, where Katrina is laying flowers down on the rubble of the house at her feet.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Here I am again, you'd think i'd be smart enough not to return to the same place year after year at exactly the same time wouldn't you? Who knows what's still lurking around here, or rather who. Here you ask, here is where I was born in more ways than one. Oh I wasn't just born a person here, oh no, I was born a killer to. This was where the life of that little girl ended, and I was given a chance at life in her steed. Oh I know what you're thinking, oh she's dwelling on the past, she's weak and can't let go of her bad memories. Those memories make me who I am today, so it would be wise to remember the quote 'don't judge a book by it's cover'.   
  
As I wander this ruin I wonder what the future could've held if we'd been spared that fateful day, if my family and the people i knew had lived instead of died. Would I have had a different up bringing? Where would I be now? Probably in school, learning to be a pacifist, learning everything a normal adolescent girl should learn. Drooling over handsome boys, giggling with friends. So many different things could've happened to me, so many nicer things. So why did fate intervene and destroy that perfect view of the future? I guess fate can be as cruel as it can be kind, giving and taking at its whim and will.   
  
I wonder sometimes how i lived afterwards, how in hells name I managed to survive after i watched that future disappear right in front of my very eyes. My innocent child eyes, those eyes that are now nothing more than cold forest green orbs, that hold no more love and no more emotion except for hatred, disgust and the desire for revenge. I guess you could say that is my love now, the love of getting revenge on those who killed the ones I loved. I revel in wreaking that revenge every chance i get, as I rip suits apart with the power of my mechanical companion, my gundam Death Shadow; or as I take the life of another with one swift slit to the throat or the quick shot to the heart with a bullet.  
  
How ironic you say? Yes it is ironic, I became what I hated most, became a killer, a wreaker of death, destruction and violence. What do I care though? I don't care about the irony of the situation, I don't care about anything anymore. You can argue that I can't hide my emotions and feelings forever, and I grant you I can't, but I can surpress them and feel the emotions I want to feel. I feel rage, anger, fury, sadness, fear, pain and sorrow. But do I feel loss and regret for what i've done? Do I feel love? Do I even care about those around me? Do I care about Tessa, Win and the man who raised me to be a killer? Well, you'd be right if you think I do. They're the only ones who I do care for in this world of darkness and evil. As for the other questions, the answer will always be no. There'll never be a day I feel regret or loss, or even love. What's that? Deep inside I feel it? That's your opinion not mine, i'd break down if I ever felt those emotions again. I'd lose everything if I did, all the strength I gain from remembering and fighting because of those memories.   
  
I fight to bring peace to our world, to those outside our world. No one appreciates it though i'm sure, no one knows who you are and you must kill anyone who even comes close to figuring it out. Well at least my fellow pilots and I must, it would be suicide if we didn't. They simply know us as Gundam Pilots, the pilots who fight for Earth and the colonies. The ones who destroy any threat, all though, do they see it as a threat? No of course they don't, they're too absent minded to see beyond the masquerade the enemy puts on, to cloud their true nature and true ideals.  
  
This is what I consider every day. I consider life, memories and why I even bother fighting for them when others are too blind and too arrogant to see the obvious ploy. They're being used, pathetic fools. How i'd love to show them the ugly reality they try to hide from, the reality that they see as perfect, the reality my fellow pilots and I see as just a plot to rule with an iron fist. I used to see that to, guess what, I was naive, I was a child. Children see the world from a different light, they see it with eyes adults have long since forgotten how to use. I'd give anything to see them live through what I have lived through, to see their little dream worlds shatter into a thousand tiny fragments when they realise how they're being used.  
  
If you look around this debois now, you see why I try to remember it, it's to fuel me on when I battle. I only have to think about those dying cries, eyes staring at me, voices pleading with me to run and I suddenly find the strength to bring a merciless fist down on my enemies. Oh yes, you can look at me like that, like i'm a freak who finds solice in the suffering of others. To you i'm a killer to, a killer who has no respect for life. Well let me tell you, I had respect for life once, till I discovered life could be a bitch when she wants to be. Do I care for any life? Yes I do, but only certain life; like my fellow pilots and animals. They're the only things that haven't tried to obtain control over others just for the hell of doing so. Just because they want power. Oh don't think they're my weakness though, you'd have to dig pretty deep to find my weakness.  
  
Hey look, what a thing to find after six plus years. Who'd have thought kicking old bricks and the like out of the way, would uncover my old favourite rag doll. Daisy I called her, when love was a part of me I loved this thing. Look at her now, old and scruffy. Her once brightly coloured dress faded like the once vibrant colours of this neighbourhood, faded to dull pastel colours. I can hold this doll and remember my childhood, remember what it was like to tell her my fears, my worries and concerns. How she'd listen to me and not pass judgement on me or anything i'd done. How she'd just sit in my arms, catching any tears i shed, comforting me when i needed comfort. My mother and father did that to, I was their little treasure, their only daughter. Oh yes they had a son to, my big brother. How he laughed at me when i made a mistake, cried or was so naive I didn't understand something. Yet they protected me, he protected me, I was always the maiden in distress and someone would always come to help me. I saw my brother as my knight in shining armour, my parents as the king and queen of the castle. Funny how all that can get taken away from you, all that fun, all that love.   
  
What is this? Why is my face wet? Am i crying? This can't be, i'm sheding tears. I have not shed tears for the longest time, not to my knowledge at least. Yet my face is clammy, and the taste of salty water falls on my lips. I stand here holding my doll, stroking her woolen hair. My fingers no longer tiny, my hands no longer delicate and feminine. They're now strong and feminine, and long and slender. I kill with these hands, almost day after day. I destroy with these hands, mechanical items, lives and many more things. Now i'm stroking a dolls hair and using them to dash away these foolish tears. Tears aren't foolish I hear you say, it's all right to cry I hear you say. In my line of work this sort of emotion in such an open area or in public designates you as a weakling, an easily corrupted person. That's life nowadays, people are so easy to corrupt and control.   
  
There no more tears, my face is still wet yet I cry no more. Why do I not wish to cry you may be wandering, it is because I barely have any tears left. I cried my last tears or so I thought years ago, I cried them for my family. I guess there must be some left to shed for a worthy cause. I wander what my brother would say now if he saw me crying like this after so long, I mean, shouldn't I have stopped mourning by now? Even in secret? His voice rings in my ears, something I could only imagin i could hear him saying.   
  
"Come on Kitty Cat, stop crying. You're growing up now, tears are silly for such a tough girl like you. Oh hang on I meant girly girl"   
  
I can feel a smile grace my face, no matter how slight my lips still turn upwards at the end. He always made me laugh and smile, he even let me get a few hits in before he'd whisk me off my feet and throw me into the air. I was so small compared to him, a midget. Now look at me; i'm 5ft 5/6" tall. I inherited his and my fathers dark hair, but I got my mothers green eyes. I'm a combination of all my family, but my personality is now so totally different.   
  
I sit here now on a stone wall with my doll in my arms, and reach up to my neck. Out from under my top i pull a simple gold locket, that sits on an old gold chain. I got this for my 11th Birthday, my parents thought it was about time i had something extra special when they got me this. On the front of it the image of a cherub angel has been engraved into the gold, and inside it holds three sections for three pictures. As i open it, still very much clear pictures of my parents gaze back at me, and the middle smaller picture holder holds one of my brother. His brown eyes staring back at me, with a comical grin on his young face. He was 14 when i got this necklace, a teenager who didn't get a chance to live life to the fullest and strangely i'm going that way to. I have one set goal in life and that's to destroy Oz with everything i've got, and i will GIVE everything i've got to if it'll take those damn creatures down.   
  
Closing my locket now after looking long and hard at those faces, i turn it over and look at the back. There is an engraving on it, still as clear as it was all those years ago.  
  
'Dear Katrina, daughter and sister. Hold this close to your heart, so you'll always know how much we love you. Happy Birthday our little angel. Love Mom, Dad and Kyle.'   
  
I hold it tightly in my clenched fist, and look up into the heavens. I swore to do this for my family and any others who were lost in that attack, an unprovoked attack to be more specific. Oz and whoever else i'm fighting against, treats this world like it's theirs to plunder, pilage and send to hell. I promise to bring them down, even if it takes all my strength to do it.  
  
As i look back down and at the earth, the wind picks up and blows my hair, whipping it gently across my face. It feels cool and welcoming, as if seeking to blow my pain away, funny how it once tried to help death try to blow my soul away all those years ago. Now it seems like it's trying to free me from all that. Are my family asking me in the only way they can now to stop what i'm doing? To stop seeking revenge for their deaths? Telling me i've done enough now and i should just quit and get on with my life? Maybe so, but after all i've done how can I stop? How can I just carry on as if it was all just a bad dream? I've done too much now, damage can't be undone, I know that better than anyone. I don't know how to do anything else anyway, all I know how to do is kill, kill and kill.   
  
I am sorry I wasn't watchful of the way my life was going, that's the only thing I wish I could change. I want nothing more than peace, but peace is not easily forth coming. Not to people like myself, Tessa and Win. We all suffer in our own way, whether it be through loss or just plain hatred towards someone we believe is wrong. Oz are wrong, plain and simple.   
  
I came here to place a memorial as I have done over the last five years. I'm 17 now, long time to mourn isn't it? Long time to keep coming back and seeing something i'm sure you'd all rather forget if it happened to you. This'll be the sixth year i'll have done this, the sixth year i'll have come back and placed flowers here on the ruins of the place i grew up in. Why don't I place them on the graves in the churchyard you may be asking, probably because there is no churchyard thanks to those soldiers all those years ago. My family are buried elsewhere, and i'm afraid, yes afraid, that if I go I WILL break down. I can come here and place the flowers down, as I can just about stand to stand here and look at this site of unnatural chaos and destruction.  
  
Yes I have admitted that I am scared, so what? I said I can feel any emotion when I want to, fear is included. I fear for the lives of those who are close to me, and I fear for my own sanity at times. That's why I come here, year after year to think and be alone with my thoughts and to remember who and what i'm fighting for. Call it pathetic if you want to, call it sad and stupid if that is your desire, I don't care. All I know is that this is what keeps me going, and as I walk away from this yet again, I am thankful to still be alive. Oh sure it hurts me from deep inside to know I alone survived out of hundreds, yet I am still thankful to be alive to this day. Thankful that I have survived to do what I have to do, that I am fulfilling my destiny.  
  
Fate has dealt me a kind and a cruel hand of cards yes, but it's the way you play with those cards that makes your fate or destiny turn out the way you want it to. That's just my view of the way life works, and if that's not your view then you may have another one. That I respect, we are who we are. We shape ourselves, I shaped myself.   
  
To everyone who hear these thoughts of mine, and are probably thinking that they are a lot of rubbish, nonsense and senseless dribble then that's your preference. Others may think differently of them, others may be able to relate to them and some may not. Whatever is what I think, and as I leave this place for a sixth year in a row I know that I am renewed in the faith that has kept me going for so long. The faith that has endowed me with strong companions and dare I say friends in Tessa and Win, people I trust with my life and my thoughts. They understand where I am coming from, as long as that is so then I have everything I need in life. All the strength and heart i need to fight on.  
  
This is my life, the thoughts I hear and live with every day and night. Oz is my enemy, my fellow pilots are my friends and along with the memory of my family they're my strength. So don't judge me too harshly by how I sound and how I think, after all I am human to, with the only difference being, that I grew up slightly different to everyone else.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End scene: Katrina driving away leaving the flowers and doll on the rubble side by side.  
  
Please R&R and let me know what you think. This is my first try at this style of writing, so please be nice. 


	2. Katrina's Thoughts on Battle's

Scene: In the middle of a mobile suit battle, Katrina thinks about the battle, about herself and her fellow pilots Tessa and Win.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing etc etc, but I do own Katrina Monroe, her Gundam Death Shadow and the other two characters Tessa Rhiannon Johannson, her Gundam Death Strife and Win Yen and her Gundam Kousotsu (meaning: armoured warrior).  
  
Well here I am again, mixed up in yet another mobile suit battle. How many have I been in now? Ten, twenty, thirty? I don't really know, why bother counting? As long as you stay alive, and as long as you are able to fight off tonnes of enemy suits you should be fine. At least that's how it should be, but is it really like that? I've been locked in this battle with my co-pilots for nearly fifteen minutes now and we're vastly outnumbered, yet what do we care. We do this sort of thing loads of times, it's quite common now. It's becoming common place for myself, Tessa and Win to just get into our gundams and head off into battle. That's what people see when they see us and many others head out, people getting into robotic suits and charging into barbaric battles that can never provide a true end to the war.  
  
Yet, they will be the end of the war. Everyone who can pilot one of these things will fight to the death, fight till there is only one person left standing, the winner of this whole fiasco of violence and destruction. Don't ask me who that will be, I can't answer that and neither can my partners fighting along side me. The victor will be the courageous one who finally puts an end to it all, be it through his or her death, or through millions more. Or maybe through some other means, you never can tell the outcome.  
  
Grr, damn blasted, I hate those new taurus suits. They're modified and more powerful than the last bunch, and the mobile dolls that are coming to back them up are just as worse. Don't people have the guts to get into a cockpit and fight anymore? What happened to an honourable battle? Oh yeah, the enemy have turned chicken, they're too scared to come out of their little hidey holes and fight for themselves. Instead they leave computerised dollies to fight in their steed, yellow bellied cowards. Not like mobile dolls aren't hard to demolish with the right weapons and tactics of course, they just provide entertainment really.   
  
That shot was too close for my liking, nearly scratched my gundams paint job. Our suits go through a lot of battles, their gundanium armour holding strong against the onslaught of weapons fire from enemy suits. They rely on us to keep them in one piece, and likewise we rely on them to keep US in one piece. Where would I be without Death Shadow? This mighty beast has been with me since I could pilot it, since I could shoot a target off it's stand about half a mile away from it using my suits rifle. I rely on him every time i'm in a fight, I rely on his strength and his agility. His weapons and stealth have often made my life easier, the gun is nothing compared to a beam saber or the sheer power of my electric energy scythe. I can slice a suit in half with it, just one swipe and my enemy is sent screaming to the pits of hell.  
  
What, you say I sound cruel and cold hearted? That I sound as if I enjoy watching my enemies die at my hands. Well you're right, I do enjoy what i'm doing, and yes it is an aquired taste. Then again a lot of people like to see others suffer for a cause, whether it be peace, war or something else. Well, maybe more for war and oppression than peace. I can hardly help it can I? I was brought up this way, I was trained this way. My view is that any enemy of mine is to be obliterated, sent from this world like trash being sent to the dump. The oppressors that call themselves Oz deserve to go to hell, destroying things and killing people because they get in their way and because they prohibit their domination of Earth and the space colonies. They've assassinated, killed, destroyed, what better reason for them to get what's coming to them? After all what you give out you eventually get back right?  
  
Whoa, that's it that lot are becoming a nuisance. They've been firing guns at us from their little bunker for the last tweny or so minutes, what are they afraid to come and face us like real men? Yes the ones we're fighting are real men, those men who prefer to fight honoruably in battles and not hide behind computers. I know I said earlier that they have turned to computerised things to fight for them now, but I didn't say ALL of them have. These must be some of the only remaining enemy soldiers who choose to fight for themselves, who choose to want to try and thrash us in a battle, although their chances of ever succeeding in defeating and killing any gundam pilot is pretty slim. Oh it isn't impossible, but still the percentage is pretty dismal.  
  
Damn, that shot nearly took my scythe right out of my gundams hands. That set of suits, they're about to become one with the earth.   
  
Much better, got them out of their little hiding place, now they have no choice but to face me in combat.   
  
The enemy must be losing it's touch, that or they're picking reject soldiers to fill their ranks with. I've never had such pathetic opponants before, they can't even hold their own in this fight. I destroyed five of this fifteen in seconds, and with one swipe of my weapon to. Then again, what hope do most people stand against gundams? Whether it be mine, my co-pilots or any other gundams there may be out there. I've heard rumors that there are more gundams, but right now they're only rumors. Rumors constructed by some officials or something, apparently they're from the space colonies or something. My gundam along with Tessa's and Wins were constructed right here on Earth, and we're very proud of that fact.  
  
Well, that was less then entertaining, I need to find more suits to get rid off. Is there anyone who can put up at least a decent fight anymore? I look around and see my co-pilots having a whale of a time against their opponants. There goes Tessa, she's certainly not leaving much debris in this battle. Her combat skills are just amazing, she can slice and dice with the best of them. I can't tell you anything that may put her or Win or myself in jeapody, but I can say that her mastery of her beam saber is amazing. Win can also fight with the best of them, and she loves that double headed lance of hers.   
  
What's that, i've told you about them and myself? True i've told you our names and what weapons we're good at using in mobile suit battles, but what else do you know about us? I wouldn't get too cosy though, our main rule implies that anyone who sees a gundam or its pilot must die, but you're only seeing it through another view, not likely you'd get a chance to do much. What, seeing is not the same as knowing? True it isn't. Why kill only when we're seen and not kill when there are those who know about us? Well those who know about us have seen us and are mainly enemies, and they die eventually anyway, they just have to be in the way when we're around and poof, gone in a puff of smoke and a storm of fireworks. As for civilians they know about the Gundams, yes it is true but all they see are suits that are fighting. Most are too naive to care or even understand what they aren't involved in, so what is there to be too concerned about?  
  
Here we go, mobile dolls. Only a few carriers? Are Oz going soft? Do they seriously think a few carriers with a couple of hundred computerised dollies are going to take us down. Sure there are only three of us, but we've fought mobile dolls before. True Tessa once stated 'whoever said the best offence was a good defence never fought mobile dolls', wasn't joking. They're tough opponants, but they're not invincible. Tessa and Win are still busy with those remaining suits, looks like i'm up for this inning. Oh between us i'd say we can defeat most of that army that are now dropping down from the carriers to fight us, should be fun.   
  
I'm just heading to this new battle now, right past my fellow pilots. I understand they'll be with me as soon as they can, but for the time being I can have some serious fun.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
There we go, twenty down already. Only another couple of hundred to go, no problem. Phew, this is a lot harder than before, those taurus suits weren't the only thing to get an upgrade I see. These suits are definitly getting stronger to, usually that series of attacks would've wiped out at least thirty or more of those things. So i'm concluding that they're getting more powerful or i'm losing my touch. Definitly the former, no way after such a short time could I lose my touch. What? You say i'm talking as if i'm perfect. Oh I know i'm not perfect, not totally anyway but i'm better than any robotic toy that Oz has been experimenting with. These suits only do what's been programmed into them, fight and adapt to fight. They don't have the foresight of a human pilot, the foresight that tells a human how to react in battle. Sure they can calculate things quickly and react in time to an attack, but can they spot a dupe attack a mile off? Can they sense for an impending attack and react to it within seconds? Can they react to what style or type of attack is coming at them?  
  
I could come at these suits now and they'd block part of my attack but it would be easy for me to simply change my mind while i'm right in front of them, and turn them into scrap metal with another attack. These machines can't sense for that, they can't detect an attack when they're trying to block a current attack, humans can. Humans have the foresight to actually keep an eye on every part of their enemy and their suits.  
  
Yes there go thirty more to the scrap heap, my reaction time is getting quicker with every suit I face. Every doll that comes at me with no reguard for my moves, actions and reactions is a glutting for punishment. I just had three suits attack me from behind, do they think i'm stupid not to have a view of my back? What do they think my gundam has sensors for? Oh hang on I forgot, they're only as good as their programming, can hardly blame pieces of metal joined together at the seems can I? Ok fine, then their controllers are stupid. Oz doesn't understand that they aren't the all mighty nation, that they aren't the magnificent organisation they think they are. They're mindless fools, who not only send computerised robots to do their battling for them, but also idiots who can't programme a simple sensor program that can detect for all and any attack, and they say these dolls are the newest top of the line model. Ha, i've seen scrappy suits from the dark ages of mobile suits fight better and hold out longer than these things do.  
  
That's over a hundred down now Tessa and Win are at my sides, covering my back. It's handy to have co-pilots and dare I say friends to help you out. A while ago I wouldn't have even considered them as allies let alone friends, now I rely on them as much as I rely on my skills and my gundam. They've always got my back, even though I can be such a cold leader at times, focused solely on my mission they still back me up. Tessa is willing to throw herself in front of a bullet for either me or Win, she's like a little sister to us both. Despite her age she's tough, and I wouldn't even try my luck at pushing her buttons. As for Win well, she understands my want to destroy Oz although she doesn't share my view of mass chaos and destruction. To each his or her own I guess, but she's still willing to fight for what we all believe in. To me Win is a close friend and ally, and the best warrior I know. I'd never go into a battle like this without either of them now, although I used to.  
  
As we fight these numerous dolls now and I watch them destroy just as many of them as I am destroying, I think back to that battle in which they proved to me that even I need help sometimes. Yes, it often comes to be as clear as day when we're in battles where we are vastly outnumbered. It was just over a year ago, I ran off to a battle on my own, one pretty much like this one. I was outnumbered to the extremes, so much so even with my best skills I was no match for the amount of pilots and suits I was facing. What? Am I saying I was losing it? Well yes I was, and i'm not afraid to admit that evenI was out of my league for once although fighting lots of suits when you're on your own isn't hard to do.  
  
Where was I? Oh yes, despite the fact I can throttle and demolish at least a hundred suits on my own, in that battle even I was unable to hold out. Thanks to the combined strength I did lose my leverage and I went down like a stone that had been thrown into a river, and was making it's way down to the bottom of it. Everything I could see was a blur, a blur of weapons and sudden battlefire. I didn't know where it was coming from, till two more gundams put themselves between my fallen suit and the enemies suits. That's whan even I, the lone wolf of the three of us began to understand that even I couldn't take down an entire army alone. Tessa and Win gained my trust in that battle, they protected me until I could get back on my feet and help to win the battle. Oh yes you can smirk at my admition that i'm not perfect and need help, despite what I have said and how I have boasted about my own skills. Do it if you want to, but my respect goes out to the two fighting either side of me and to tell you the truth as I may have said before, I don't care what others think of me. Even I can make mistakes, and as I may also have said before, i'm only human and we often make mistakes. It takes someone big to admit they're wrong, even though it hurts ones pride it's best to get it over and done with.  
  
Well not many suits left to go now, I said together we could take out these suits didn't I? I think i've proved my point on this one. Yes, I did say together. Teamwork isn't so bad, I had to relearn that and relearn it the hard way to. Tessa looks out for me in both life and in battles, where as Win is more likely to verbally give me advice or physically knock some sense into me. *chuckles* Yes I can chuckle and believe it or not smile, a chuckle of recognition and a matching smile. After the battle I mentioned earlier, Win was quick to give me a lecture about being stupid and Tessa, well like the little sisterly type she is just smiled and stayed out of it. Only Tessa and Win see this and it is rare, but they are only ever in memory, maybe even a laugh or two. No before you ask, I do it mostly as a reaction to something.   
  
Oh you remember me once saying something about no happy feelings, it is true most of my feelings are negative, but they make some of them happy. Remember I also said I can feel whatever feelings or emotions I want to. Tessa wouldn't forgive me if I didn't make that effort, so in a way I guess she's just trying to work some humanity back into me. It's working slowly, even in battles she does it. I guess she may eventually succeed to.  
  
There, i've finished what I must do in this battle, i'll let Tessa and Win finish off the rest. They've proved themselves capable to handle their own fights just like me. I won't interfere unless they ask me to, and they obviously don't need to so I can sit back and relax my tensed muscles. Oz really took it to us this time, battles are getting harder and longer and more dangerous, and I can't help but feel that maybe one day they'll give US the thrashing instead of us giving THEM the thrashing. Yes I fear for that day, as I fear for my co-pilots lives and my own. I don't want them harmed and I want to live to see Oz brought to it's knees. I'm not saying i'm not willing to die, i'll self detinate or destroy myself if I have to, but hopefully it won't come to that and i'll get to see Oz fall.   
  
No mobile dolls left, no suits either. I wander what provoked that whole thing to begin with, I wander why we were challenged. Yes we were challenged, not directly, but how can we refuse to protect out planet from that scum. Oz probably knew we'd come eventually and decided to try and get rid of us, to make sure some of their enemies were knocked out of the way of their conquest. Especially those keeping their forces at bay on Earth.  
  
We're heading off to our base right now so our suits can be repaired. They did take quite a lot in that battle, and i'm sure they'll need repairs. As we travel, we discuss why this was such an obvious ploy. Tessa believes they want to fatigue us, not take us out completely, just long enough to move more forces in. I'm sorry to say that that is the most probable reason but Win doesn't believe that. Then again Win doesn't believe Oz could win in a fair fight if they tried. I have to chuckle now, she just said the day Oz beats us is the day pigs learn how to pilot mobile suits. Quite a change from pigs learning to fly isn't it?  
  
Is that an odd look I see? Oh yes I understand, you're surprised at the humour and the reactions from both Tessa and myself to Win's comment aren't you? I did ask earlier, what else do you know about us? You've seen for yourself now that even gundam pilots need to have a laugh once in a while, and I can certainly tell you that my co-pilots are forever in high spirits.   
  
Oh it's me you were arching your eye browse at, that's a horse of a different colour then. I guess Tessa really is rubbing off on me, her plot to get some humanity back into me is working. She and Win have seen a chance to help me rebuild my soul, proving I guess that no one is truly souless, even me. Win was right when she said this...  
  
'Souls can be improved, empowered, shattered, stolen and even locked away but they are always there and can never be destroyed, no matter how much someone believes that they can be'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
End scene: The three gundams heading back to a secret base.  
  
This is my follow up to Katrina's thoughts, so please R&R and let me know your opinions, but no flames. 


End file.
